highschoolofthedeadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:Manga
Highschool of the Dead ist ein Manga aus Japan, welcher auch animiert wurde. Dieser besitzt derzeit 7 Bänderhttps://www.carlsen.de/serie/highschool-of-the-dead/17257. Ob weitere Bände in Arbeit sind, ist unklar. Die Mangas sind wie jeder andere Manga in Schwarz-Weiß gehalten. Einzig die ersten zwei Seiten sind in sehr hochwertigen Glossy Fotodruck erstellt. (Ausnahme die mittlerweile erhältlichen Full Color Ausgaben). 800px|Alle 7 Manga-Bänder Auf dem Cover findet ihr jedesmal eine "Dame" aus dem Team der Highschool Gruppe, hier wird wieder deutlich für welche Gruppe der Mange ausgelegt ist. Auf der Rückseite findet ihr alle in dem Manga vorkommenden Waffen aufgelistet. Auf den letzten Seiten des Mangas findet ihr alle Waffen datailliert erklärt mit einigen Fakten und lustigen Kommentaren der Autoren. Ab und zu lasse euch die Autoren auch hinter die Kullisen blicken, etwa wie die Charaktere in einem frühem Entwurf aussehen sollten. So sollte Saeko erst viel Jünger sein, was aber mit dem Charakter einer starken Kendo Kämpferin nicht so ganz passen wollte. Für Saya war sogar eine andere Person geplant, welche aber komplett verworfen wurde. Inhalt Im Manga ist die Story fast identisch mit der Verfilmung. Eingie kleinere Änderungen sind aber vorhanden. So trennen sich im Manga Takashi und Saeko erst NACHDEM die Gruppe bei den Eltern von Saya war. Im Anime werden die beiden vorher getrennt und die Gruppe trifft sich wieder am Elternhaus. Weitere kleine Änderungen findet so hin und wieder, diese halten sich aber eher klein und nur wirkliche Fans der Serie werden diese überhaupt bemerken. Die Hauptstory ist dagegen identisch, in Japan bricht plötzlich ein Virus aus der Menschen in Zombies verwandelt. Diese jagen die verbleibenden Menschen und infizieren diese mit bissen. Das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf und die kleine Highschool Gruppe, bestehend aus Takashi Komuro, Kota Hirano, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, Saeko Busujima und die etwas schusselige Krankenschwester Shizuka Marikawa machen sich auf den Weg um den Ursprung des Unheils zu finden. Dabei geraten die Schüler nicht wenig in brenzlige Situationen und müssen ihr Können und ihre Teamarbeit unter Beweis stellen. Der Verlauf ist sehr durchschaubar, es finden Kämpfe gegen Untote statt, dann kommt wieder eine kleine Erholpause, bei der die Zielgruppe was fürs Auge bekommt und danach wird die Story wieder fortgesetzt. Der Manga, sowie auch der Anime ist mit FSK16 bewertet. Dies hat den Grund, dass hier viel nakte Haut zu sehen ist, da der Manga/Anime dem Genre Ecchi eingeordet werden kann. Hier werden die Brüste der Frauen gezeigt und meist eng anliegende Kleidungsstücke. Intimbereiche werden aber nicht gezeigt, bzw. zensiert. Ebenso ist der Grad an Brutalität nicht zu übersehen, so werden die Zombies regelrecht zerlegt und es fliesst eine Menge Blut. Die Einstufung in FSK16 ist somit gut getroffen. Im Vergleich zum Anime ist der Manga etwas weiter und zeigt schon ungeduldigen Fans wie die Staffel 2 des Animes weitergeht. Der Vorsprung bisher ist aber relativ gering. Im siebten Manga ist die OVA zu finden, diese hat wie jede ander OVA auch keinen Sinn für die Story und dient einzig der Belustigung der Leser. Auch ist hier nochmal mehr nakte Haut zu sehen, die Zielgruppe wird hier nochmal klar hervorgehoben. Veröffentlichungen *Bd. 1: 1. März 2007 (Japan), 2. April 2010 (Deutschland) *Bd. 2: 1. April 2007 (Japan), 3. Juli 2010 (Deutschland) *Bd. 3: 9. Oktober 2007 (Japan), 2. Oktober 2010 (Deutschland) *Bd. 4: 9. März 2008 (Japan), 2. Februar 2011 (Deutschland) *Bd. 5: 9. September 2008 (Japan), 1. April 2011 (Deutschland) *Bd. 6: 9. Juli 2010 (Japan), 1. Juli 2011 (Deutschland) *Bd. 7: 26. April 2011, Sonderausgabe mit OVA (Japan), 1. Februar 2012 (Deutschland) Ebenso erschein etwas später eine Neuauflage der ersten vier Bände in Full Color, also in Farbe. Die Mangas sind dann etwas größer, Vergleichbar mit DIN A4. *Bd. 1: 25. Februar 2011 (Japan), 1. Juni 2012 (Deutschland) *Bd. 2: 25. Februar 2011 (Japan), 1. September 2012 (Deutschland) *Bd. 3: 25. März 2011 (Japan), Unbekannt (Deutschland) *Bd. 4: 25. März 2011 (Japan), Unbekannt (Deutschland) =Referenzen= Kategorie:Manga RFB18 20:53, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC)